produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Han Seungwoo
|birthday = December 24, 1994 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 182 cm |weight = 63 kg |website = Mnet Profile |instagram = Official Instagram }}Han Seungwoo (한승우) is currently an idol under Plan A Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. ranked #3 on the finale, making him a member of X1. Career & History Before Produce X 101, Han Seungwoo debuted as a member of VICTON on November 9, 2016. Along with fellow member Choi Byungchan, he took a hiatus from VICTON and was competing as a trainee on Produce X 101. After the show ended, he continued his hiatus to promote as the leader of X1. He will return to VICTON once his promotions with X1 are complete. Before X1 debuted, the held a V Live event, voting for the leader of the group. The members unanimously voted for Seungwoo to be the leader. Seugwoo debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Seungwoo was announced to hold a solo fanmeeting on February 8, 2020. After this was announced, his agency also announced that Seungwoo would be rejoining VICTON as a regular member after a period of rest. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "U Got It" (2019) * "To My World" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) VICTON Albums * Voice to New World (2016) * Ready (2017) * Identity (2017) * From. VICTON (2017) * Continuous (2020) Singles * "#Begin Again" (2016) * "I'm Fine" (2016) * "Eyez Eyez" (2017) * "Oasis" (2017) * "Unbelievable" (2017) * "Remember Me" (2017) * "Time of Sorrow" (2018) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) VICTON * #Begin Again (2016) * I'm Fine (2016) * Eyez Eyez (2017) * Oasis (2017) * Unbelievable (2017) * Remember Me (2017) * Time of Sorrow (2018) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Me & 7 Men (2016) * VICTON's Born Identity (2017) * VICTON's Prelude to the War (2018) * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Han Seungwoo Ready Promo 1.jpg|''Ready'' (1) Han Seungwoo Ready Promo 2.jpg|''Ready'' (2) Han Seungwoo Identity Promo 1.jpg|''Identity'' (1) Han Seungwoo Identity Promo 2.jpg|''Identity'' (2) Han Seungwoo From VICTON Promo 1.jpg|''From. VICTON'' (1) Han Seungwoo From VICTON Promo 2.jpg|''From. VICTON'' (1) Han Seungwoo Time of Sorrow Promo 1.png|''Time of Sorrow'' (1) Han Seungwoo Time of Sorrow Promo 2.jpeg|''Time of Sorrow'' (2) Han Seungwoo Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' (1) Han Seungwoo Quantum Leap Promo 2.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' (2) Han Seungwoo Joy-Anger-Sorrow-Happiness Promo 2.jpeg|'Joy-Anger-Sorrow-Happiness' Fanmeeting Poster (1) Han Seungwoo Joy-Anger-Sorrow-Happiness Promo 3.jpeg|'Joy-Anger-Sorrow-Happiness' Fanmeeting Poster (2) Han Seungwoo Joy-Anger-Sorrow-Happiness Promo 4.jpeg|'Joy-Anger-Sorrow-Happiness' Fanmeeting Poster (3) Han Seungwoo Joy-Anger-Sorrow-Happiness Promo 5.jpeg|'Joy-Anger-Sorrow-Happiness' Fanmeeting Poster (4) Produce X 101 Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Han Seungwoo Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 PLAN A l 한승우 I 앞으로 더 멋있게 빛날 원석 소년 @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ한승우(PLAN A) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ한승우(PLAN A) VS 손동표(DSP미디어) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ한승우(PLAN A) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ김시훈(브랜뉴뮤직) - 한승우(PLAN A) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ한승우(PLAN A) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 PLAN A 최병찬, 한승우 ♬Save ME @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ한승우 - NCT U ♬BOSS @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Boss Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ한승우 - 폴킴 ♬너를 만나 @보컬 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Me After You Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ한승우 - ♬U GOT IT @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|U Got It Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 To My World 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|To My World PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:VICTON Category:X1